opposites attract: RomBul
by silentnordic16
Summary: Dracul's the new kid in america and in the school and so is Aleks but what happens when Dracul's past come back to haunt him and what will he think knowing the boy he love's is part of the conspiracy. Romaniaxbulgaria.


**This is the first of my opposites attract series. I don't own the characters; they belong to hima-the creator of Hetalia. Leave me be I can't spell, so yeah this is the first chapter and series I hope you enjoy it.**

Draculs' eye's fluttered open, he gasped and sat up. He felt the bed underneath him and looked around the room, it was his room. He had suffered from another nightmare that haunted him every night. He groaned as he realized he was still in America and still had to go to the same god awful school where no one even wanted him.

He pulled his knees to his chest and buried his head in his arms feeling the tears sting his eyes. A few weeks ago he moved here from Romania because of a complicated problem. He moved from a giant comfy home to a huge lonely house against his will. His father enrolled him the highschool he worked at and on his first day he was labeled as a monster. Thanks to Elizaveta and exchanged student from Hungary all the kids bullied him, ran from him or gave him dirty looks.

In the whole school his two best friends were Lukas Bondevik a stoic teen from Norway and Arthur Kirkland a Teen from Britain. There was three other kids that tried to be his friends but they keep the friend ship on the down low, Emil Steilson was Lukas' younger brother and he was already bullied and he didn't want to make it worse so he texts me and avoids me. Li Xiao was another one, He was from Hong Kong and was known as a delinquent and he didn't want to get the teachers to hate me because I hang out with him so he calls me and visits some times. Gilbert is the last of my friends, He's from Germany although he claims he's from Prussia, He avoids me and only talks to me when he needs something or Elizaveta has pulled a cruel prank. Other than those people every one avoids him.

"Fuck my life" He sighs.

"Dracul are you awake?" A man opened his bedroom door.

"Y-Yeah, why" He jumped.

"It's the middle of the night you should go back to sleep, you have school tomorrow" The man smiled gently.

"Tata do I really have to go back to that hell hole" Dracul pouted.

"Yes Draga, now get some sleep" With that the door was closed.

Dracul fell back onto his bed and groaned; he turned onto his side and curled up in the blankets. He let his eyes close succumbing to sleep.

An alarm rang out through the room, the loud sound made the teen jump. He growled at threw the clock out the open window and flopped down onto his bed. His eyes closed and a small smile graced his lips until his door swung open.

"Wake up Sunbeam!" His father smiled.

"Dacia im tired" He groaned.

"Get up sunbeam" The man smiled

Dracul sat up and shot the man a deadly glare but only got a laugh in return. His glare was ruined as he laughed with his father. Dracul stretched and Dacia smiled then threw a pair of clothes at the teen.

"Get ready, I'll heat up the car" Dacia turned and left the room.

Dracul got up stripping his pajama shirt off and putting on his Uniform, he tightened his tie on his white button up shirt then strapped on a belt around the plaid blue pants. He went over to his dresser and picked up a small black hat with two ribbons around it and a gem that held them in place. He placed the small hat on his head at a slight tilt. He overlooked himself in his mirror and nodded deciding he was decent enough to go outside.

He ran down stairs and went into the kitchen only to be welcomed by a strawberry cat with red eyes named Pisica and a blonde dog named Vlad. He smiled petting both of them and feeding them. He went into the fridge and grabbed a bottle filled with a dark liquid. He ran out the front door and saw Dacia sitting in the car waiting for him. He smiled slightly and slid into the passenger's side; he took a swig of liquid from the bottle and let out a satisfied noise.

"Well someone was hungry" Dacia laughed pulling out of the drive way.

"Oh totally!" Dracul giggled.

The ride wasn't long, a ten minute ride at the very least but it was a lot of fun for the duo. They sang random American songs that they really didn't understand like I'm on a boat. Really American, did we need to know you were on a boat? They mocked the commercials and made fun of other drivers as they went along (don't worry it was all the bad drivers). They got to the school and the fun was over.

Dread filled The Romanian as he slowly got out of the car, Students filed into the building. He looked around waiting for Lukas to pull up. It took two minutes but Lukas pulled into the school lot with a full car. The first one out was Emil; He rushed into the school obviously embarrassed by his family. Next out was Mathias, Lukas' boyfriend from Denmark, he was calling out for Emil but gave up when the younger didn't turn around or show a reaction. The Swede Berwald helped his Finnish lover Tino out of the car.

Lukas turned to the strawberry blonde and flashed him a rare smile, inviting him to join him. When Dracul reached the Norwegian Arthur was already there sharing a story with the stoic teen. He smiled taking in his two best friends joining in their conversation. As Arthur was finishing his story a loud motor cut through the noisy lot. All three teens turned towards the noise and rolled their eyes as Li Xiao parked his motorcycle. Arthur and Lukas went back to talking but Dracul focused on the Cantonese boy noticing something different about him.

He looked the Asian up and down, he had the same chocolate choppy hair, and he had the same hazel eyes. He had the same stoic but smart ass demeanor to him, Dracul couldn't pin point it. Li Xiao caught him staring and smiled slightly; he walked up to him and poked his forehead.

"Stop checking me out" The Asian teased.

"What! Like hell, you just seemed to be different today" the Romanian sighed "Why are you speaking to me in public any way?"

"Don't want me to talk to you? That hurt's fang" Li Xiao pretended to be hurt.

"Not what I meant, you told me you didn't want to get me in trouble" Dracul eyed him suspicious.

"Things changed, I met someone who changed my way of thinking" He smiled again

"Who is it?" Dracul grinned.

"I'll tell you later" Li Xiao sang slightly.

The Asian teens hooked his arm through the Romanians and lead him into the school. They talked about their week and shared stories like friends were supposed to and Dracul couldn't have been happier. Li Xiao went to his class leaving Dracul to walk the rest the way to his classroom. This might have been his lucky day! Maybe Elizaveta was absent, nope that would have been too good to be true because once he got into the classroom the Hungarian Tripped him making him fall flat on his face.

He went to push himself up but he was kicked down by the Turkish student Sadiq. He flinched as Sadiq's foot connected to Draculs' Stomach. The boy coughed and curled up on his side feeling the sting of pain flow through him. His eyes clenched shut as he awaited another kicked to come but nothing happened. He opened his eyes and saw a boy pulling Sadiq back.

The boy had black hair and emerald green eyes. He looked to be a few inches taller than the Romania and apparently a lot stronger if he could hold Sadiq back. The boy leaned down and offered his hand to Dracul and he gladly took it. Red eyes locked onto green ones and Dracul felt his cheeks heat up and his heart skip a beat. The boy pulled him up keeping eye contact the whole time.

"Are you alright?" The boy had a thick Bulgarian accent.

"Y-yeah, thank you" Dracul stuttered.

"Good, you shouldn't let them treat you like that" the boy sighed.

"I-I guess" Dracul looked down.

"I'm Aleks, I just came here from Bulgaria" He introduced.

"I'm Dracul Vladimir, im from Romania, I kind of figured you were Bulgarian" Dracul smiled.

"Oh? What gave it away?" Aleks asked.

"Your accent, it's thick" Dracul stated.

Aleks let a blush creep onto his voice; he was embarrassed by his accent but Dracul didn't seem to mind it. Aleks coughed and Dracul looked down to notice he was still holding the Bulgarians hand. The red eyed teen blushed and let go of the others hand, awkward silence filled the room and the Romanian turned on his heel and rushed to his seat with his face burning.

"Good morning class" Dacia walked in just in time.

"Good morning Mr. Vladimir" The class sighed bored.

Dracul tuned out the lesson his father was teaching and glanced at Aleks from the corner of his eye. The Bulgarian was submerged in a book he pulled out of his back pack. Dracul smiled and felt his heart flutter once again. Aleks looked at him confused and Dracul jumped and turned his attention to out the window he sat next to. The blush was clear on his pale face and his father could see it from the front of the classroom.

"Dracul are you feeling ok?" Dacia asked.

"Huh! Oh sorry yes im feeling fine" Dracul smiled.

"Well then please pay attention" Dacia sighed.

The kids in the class laughed and some made jokes about the boy, the Romanian just put his head down to hide his embarrassment. Aleks looked over at the boy and gave him a sympathetic look, the red eyed teen saw this when he lifted his head up again, and the look caught his eye.

The day went on normally, Elizaveta found ways to hurt him physically and emotionally all day. The only good period he had was lunch where he got to sit with his friends plus Li Xiao joined them and so did Emil. The whole period was Lukas trying to get Emil to call him big brother and Emil hiding behind me or Li Xiao denying his request. All in all it was a good period that ended too fast for his liking.

After lunch Elizaveta got Sadiq to lock Dracul in his own locker, he stayed there till the final bell rang. Everyone had left leaving the tired and depressed teen in his locker, he tried banging on it some more but realized it was useless because no one was around to hear it. He was going to use his magic but his dad forbid him to use it unless he was in Sorcery club, bet his father never imagined something like this to happen.

Suddenly Dracul heard whistling and footsteps coming down the hall. When the whistler turned the corner Dracul could see it was Aleks. He smiled and waited for the Bulgarian to come a little closer so he could ask for help.

"Hey Aleks!" the trapped teen shouted happily.

"Huh? Who's there, Dracul is that you?" the boy looked at the locker.

"Heh yeah it's me, could you help me out?" Dracul chuckled.

"Sure what's your combination?" the teen asked.

"6-6-6" Dracul sighed embarrassed.

"Oh wow, you would be the one to have that combo" the teen said a little shocked.

The Bulgarian worked fast putting in the combination and opening the door only to have the Romanian boy fall onto him. Dracul groaned and pulled himself up only to realize he was straddling Aleks. His face turned bright red as he climbed off the boy and helped him up.

"Sorry about that" He blushed.

"It's ok, who put you in the locker if you don't mind me asking" Aleks questioned.

"Elizaveta and Sadiq" Dracul sighed "They both hate my guts."

"Why? What did you do to deserve this?" the Bulgarian asked.

"I was Romanian, and they think im a vampire" Dracul rolled his eyes.

"Vampires don't exist, their just a myth" Aleks gave a bored tone.

"Haha y-yeah vampires don't exist" he answered nervously.

Aleks gave him a weird look then began to walk away, leaving Dracul with shivers down his spine. Dracul began to head home knowing his father was working late. He got to the gate and looked up and the gothic styled mansion. He hated this place, it wasn't home he felt out of place here. He walked inside and got jumped by his two lovely pets. He laughed and played with them then when they got tired out he curled up on the couch and flipped on the TV while they dog layed on the floor and the cat curled up to him.

Dracul smiled at the cute image and flipped through the TV channels only to find there wasn't anything on. He sighed and decided to watch the ID channel; these shows can be very addicting but also give someone nightmares. Dacia always warns him not to watch this channel but the Romanian can't help himself, the shows are so entertaining and interesting.

A few hours pass and Dracul grabs another bottle from the fridge chugging it in one go then heads upstairs to take a shower. After his shower he grabs his pajama shirt and throws it on, going back downstairs to watch a bit more TV then practice the piano. When he got into the living room his eyes widened. There was a man sitting on his couch wearing a black rob with the hood covering his head.

"Who are you?" he asked the man scared "how did you get in here?"


End file.
